


Doctor Who: Rose amongst thorns...

by JassyK12



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: The Ninth Doctor finds himself in a tricky situation- a Zygon disguises themselves as Rose, making him having to decide which is the real Rose and how will he bring her home?





	1. Working it out...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show Doctor Who, nor do I own the characters the Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler or Zygons. These characters and Doctor Who show belong to the BBC.

The Doctor pushed Rose into the Tardis and then the other before sighing and closing the doors of the Tardis behind him.  
He couldn’t believe this was happening. He and Rose had landed on a green planet, filled with forests. Everything was going well until Rose wandered off as she had seen mermaids in a lagoon. The Doctor had called after her to stop her but it was no use. Then, before he knew what was happening, two girls emerged from the forest, both claiming to be Rose. The Doctor knew one of them was a Zygon as they lived in that planet.  
So as the Doctor couldn’t tell them apart, he had no choice but to put them in the Tardis and find a way to run a body scan on them.  
“Ouch,” one Rose complained after the Doctor had pushed her into the Tardis. “Sorry Rose or Rose/Zygon, but I have no time to waste. I have to run a full body scan on you to find out if you are Rose," the Doctor told her. Rose chuckled. “That’s ridiculous. Come on Doctor, you know it’s me,” she said, as the other Rose looked round the Tardis.  
The Doctor started up a machine on the console as Rose placed a hand on his arm. “Doctor. It’s me,” she said in a some what flirty tone. The Doctor noticed that and brushed her hand away. “We shall see,” he said as he switched on the scanner.  
The other Rose stood casually by the wires. “Are you sure it’s a good idea bringing us both in here Doctor? After all, one of us could just damage the Tardis if we’re not careful. Just like this..,” the Rose said and before the Doctor could stop her, Rose pulled a cable apart. Everything then went black. “Great. Emergency lights!” The Doctor called, and a series of dim lights by the console flickered on.  
“Now we have to stay over night to recharge as the emergency lights take up a lot of energy,” he said to the Rose who stood next to him. “Fine by me,” the Rose next to him said as she gazed at him. Once again the Doctor brushed her advances away. “You keep going like that and you’ll have less chance of going home little girl,” he warned her.  
“So what are you gonna do Doctor? Now that you’re with us for a while,” the second Rose said as she leant casually against the Doctor’s Tardis wall. “I’m going to ask you two some questions until the body scan is up and running again,” the Doctor told them.  
“Fire away,” the Rose next to him shrugged before sitting on a chair behind them. The Doctor ushered the other Rose to sit behind the library where she would be out of ear shot and where he could keep an eye on her on his surveillance camera. The Doctor took a deep breath and began to slip the first Rose some questions to see if she was the real Rose.


	2. The test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor asks Rose a series of questions to see if she is a Zygon...

Chapter two: the test

“Right then. You’re first. What’s your mum’s name?” The Doctor asked the Rose that sat on the chair in front of him as he paced around in front of her with his hands behind his back like a detective interrogating a suspect.   
Rose looked him in the eye. “Jackie Tyler,” she said confidently. The Doctor nodded. “How old is she?” he asked. “Doctor! That’s an intrusive question isn’t it?” Rose protested. The Doctor sighed. “You have a point. But I need to know you’re you,” he told her. Rose sighed. “She was born on 1st February 1967, which would mean she is 51,” Rose told him. The Doctor nodded again. “Who is your boyfriend?” he asked her as he looked at her straight in the eye. Rose flustered for a minute. “I don’t have one,” she said. “Really?” The Doctor asked. “No wait. I do, his name is … Ricky,” Rose said. “Ah ha! You’re wrong. Only I call him Rickey. His real name is Mickey. You’re the Zygon, and now I’m going to do a body scan just to make sure you are a zygon when my Tardis is up and running again, then I’m gonna chuck you out of here and take the real Rose home,” the Doctor said triumphantly.   
“But I am Rose, I was just under pressure!” The Rose in front of him protested. “We’ll see what the body scan will say about that,” the Doctor said, before adding, “I know the real Rose wouldn’t keep flirting with me, you Zygon are just about reproducing aren’t you?” he pointed out as the Rose glared at him before sighing. “All right. I’ll save you the trouble Doctor,” she said, before she slowly changed back into a zygon.   
The Doctor nodded before showing the Zygon out of the door. “And good riddance,” he said before returning to the Tardis. The real Rose stood by the console with her arms folded across her chest. “You really pinched me when you shoved me in here Doctor,” she said. The Doctor placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.   
“I know and I’m sorry Rose, but I had to make sure. And what is the first rule I tell you to do when we first arrive in a new planet?” He reminded her sternly.   
Rose sighed. “Don’t wander off,” she said with a small smile as the Doctor grinned at her and gave her a hug. “You got it,” he told her before they beamed happily at each other.   
The Doctor then rushed around the console pressing buttons and switches. “Let’s get you home, Rose Tyler,” he told his companion who helped him with the buttons. 

The end


End file.
